Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-96.19.38.41-20130211201222
Glitch and Lil T-Season 2 Episode 1 Part 1(I'm not dead!I'm alive and back!) -8:00 P.M. on Monday night(March 2 after Glitch's 15th birthday)- Lil T:(in the park near the woods where nobody can see her waiting for Glitch) Glitch:(hiding behind Lil T while she's on her phone and comes up and hugs her quickly)Boo! Lil T:(stops a scream)Glitch!You nearly scared the living crap out of me!!! Glitch:(laughing)Sorry! Lil T:(hugs him back and kisses him) Glitch:(kisses back)Are you sure it's ok for us to date? Lil T:As long as nobody but me,you,Taye,and Mo knows about it... Glitch:Well,it's fine with me.What do you want to do now? Lil T:I dunno(sits down on ground to make sure no one sees them,pulling Glitch down with her) Glitch:Actually,I need to use the bathroom.Brb Lil T:Kk -When Glitch gets back- Glitch:It's not very easy using the bathroom in the dark!(laughs) ....... Glitch:(looks for Lil T)T? Silence Glitch:(starts freaking out)T?!?T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Meanwhile- Lil T:(wakes up in a dark room)Huh?What's going on?(tries to move but is tied to a pipe)Hello?!?Somebody untie me!!! (Lights flash on to reveal an old basement) Lil T:Huh?(sees that she IS tied up to an old pipe)Whos basement am I in?!? Jaryn:(appears with an evil look on face)I finally caught u after years and years!(I know shes not evil.She just seems best for the part.I just like to "spice" things up!;)) Lil T:(in shock)Jaryn?!?I didn't even know you still lived in California!!!Why am I here?!?What is this place?!? Jaryn:(still has an evil look on her face)Yes,I do still live in Cali.And you're in my basement,and you should know why you're here Tiyanna Lil T:Actually,I don't why i'm here Jaryn:(puts angry look on face)How can you not remember(b word)?!?YOU KILLED KERITH!!!!! Lil T:What?!?(remembers)Ohhh.....Jaryn,I was 4! Jaryn:I don't care!You still killed him!!!! Lil T:(doesn't remember how) Jaryn:(figures out she doesn't remember how)You let him ride on a roller coaster that was nearly broken with your money,and it broke down,WHERE HE BROKE HIS NECK!!!!!!!(tears stroll down face) Lil T:(feels sad for Jaryn)....Look,Jaryn,that was,like,a decade ago!You're still trying to get revenge on me!?! Jaryn:Of course(b word)!!!!!!I'm gonna lock you in here,with no food or water,or anything to survive with!!!!(evil chuckle) Lil T:WHAT?!??!?!?!?!You're killing me on purpose!Kerith was killed on accident!!!! Jaryn:You know my revenge is the worst thing about me(laughs evily and leaves) Lil T:What am i gonna do?!?(remembers she has a cell phone and only her arms are tied not her hands)(starts trying to get her phone out of her pocket quickly in case Jaryn comes back) -At the park- Glitch:(talking to Mo and Taye on the phone)I don't know!I just went to the bathroom,and when i came back,she was gone! Taye:You don't think she was...(shutters)...kidnapped,do you?!?!?!?!?!?!? Glitch:No way!She couldn't be!(gets a message)Hold on,I got a message Mo:Hurry up!We gotta find her! Glitch:(reads message) Glitch, HELP!!!Jaryn kidnapped me and is trying to make me starve in her basement because i accidently killed Kerith when i was 4!I tried to apoligize,but you know how she is!She's furious and desperate to get her revenge on me!I'm in her basement tied to a pole.Hurry! Love, Lil T Glitch:OMG!!!She just sent me a message saying Jaryn kidnapped her and is trying to kill her! Mo:Why?!?!? Glitch:I'll tell you on the way!You guys get there too!I'll tell you her address! -At Jaryn's house when they got there- Lil T:(hears noise)Glitch?!? Glitch:(appears)Yup!It's me,T! Lil T:Thank goodness you're here!Jaryn might come back!Hurry! All:(help untie her) -After she's untied- Taye:Now let's split! Jaryn:(fiddling with keys outside door to unlock it) Glitch:Yeah!Let's go!(helps Lil T up) Mo:(helps Taye up and jumps up fast) Jaryn:(opens door,sees Glitch,grabs him,ties him up and closes window) Glitch:GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaryn:Shut up!You're gonna be here a while!(evil laugh) CLIFFHANGER -Tune in for Part 2!Will Glitch be rescued or starved to death in Lil T's place?You'll just have to find out tomorrow when I write it!-K